Mission Trip
by Lidsworth
Summary: In the aftermath of an accident, Asami wakes up with a severe case of amnesia. With his memories of Takaba gone, and enemies of the Yakuza working to split both businessman and photographer apart, will their love prevail? Or was it even love to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

In the aftermath of an accident, Asami wakes up with a severe case of amnesia. With his memories of Takaba gone, and enemies of the Yakuza working to split both businessman and photographer apart, will their love prevail? Or was it even love to begin with?

AN: I just had the idea, though _I am _working on my others stories, and I'm nearly done with Chapter 2 of entertaining angels.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Finder Series.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As he walked slowly to the hospital room, his heart bounced around his ribcage like an angry sea-urchin. His every step caused an unbearable anguish to flare in his entire being, and at random times, he fought the urge to turn around and run away.

Save for the time he'd been shot by Fei Long, Takaba had never seen Asami in a weak light, meaning he tended to hold his Yakuza to be invincible.

He knew it was rather silly, believing something so cheesy, but due to Asami's hectic life, he liked to trick himself that at the end of the day, the man would always come home unscathed.

However, this was not the case, and though he denied it for the majority of his prolonged relationship, Asami coule be, and had been seriously injured.

Whatever accident had befallen the crime lord, had been so bad, apparently, that Kirishima didn't even personally escort Takaba to the hospital.

The phone conversation between both Secretary and Photographer had been short and rushed. Kirishima only supplied Takaba with the address of the hospital, and the information that Asami had been seriously injured.

_Why should I even care,_ he had humorously asked himself, _Why do I even care?_

He was at odds with himself.

His confusion stretched far about mind, like the North Pole and the South Pole.

One part urged him to stay away from Asami, to turn this catastrophic page in his life once and for all. And as always, the other part urged him to do the exact opposite, and for the first time in forever, warned him that this may be the last time he saw Asami.

Asami and Akihito both lived their lives addicted to the thrill, despite this, Death had rarely crossed Takaba's mind, at least not when regarding Asami.

Death and himself, however, as a different story.

When Asami had captured him, he's obtained more than Akihito's heart. He'd stolen his sanity. Every ounce of it balanced on Asami's being, his survival, and his life.

Takaba could die, but Asami _had _to survive, no matter what. He had to live, because without Asami, Takaba couldn't do it.

Without Asami, Takaba _could not live. _It was a sad compromise, but it was what Takaba had become.

And though part of him warned him to run, he happily shoved it to the darkest depths of his mind. If he himself wanted to live, then he needed Asami to be alive, to be breathing, to be fighting.

Than after that, he could leave, and their quirky cycle could resume once again.

His mind chatter had blindly led him before the door of the white hospital room.

He brought a shaky hand up to the cool knob, and braced himself for what he was going to see. Whether maimed, bruised, or broken, Takaba would accept Asami no matter what. The man had literally stolen his heart, and abandoning it was not an option.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

With confidence built, Takaba twisted the knob and strode into the room.

His tunnel vision had directed his gaze quickly to the bed that resided near the center of the hospital room, where Asami lay sleeping.

Disregarding the figures lined up against the wall, who had been stunned by his sudden appearance, Takaba ran straight towards Asami, his heart beating frantically throughout his chest as he did so.

The photographer stood above the bed, and slowly took in the form below him.

Asami was pale, deathly pale. His hair was blown messily across his face, the way Takaba liked it.

He bore a peaceful expression, and Takaba concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest.

He'd been changed into more comfortable clothing, and the thick sheets were neatly wrapped around his body.

There weren't many machines he'd been hooked up to, only one in his wrist, but other than that, nothing else.

Takaba sighed a sigh of relief. For just a moment, it was only he and Asami in the small hospital room, he had to deal with no else...if only.

Turning around, he searched for Kirishima in the miniature crowd that had formed in Asami's hospital room. Against his better judgemnet, he assumed these "extra's" were business partners of the Asami, perhaps friends, but other than that, they didn't peak his interest.

He hardly even cast them a second glance.

It was Kirishima he was looking for, Kirishima who would update him on the situation.

Like magic, he found him leaning on the wall, making a hushed phone call, most likely to another business partner of Asami's.

Quickly, he strode over to him, and with a fury, grabbed at the man's suit jacked, and interrupting his phone call.

Takaba's gaze was full of anger, anger directed at the man who was supposed to protect Asami.

"What the hell happened?" he hissed, "You're supposed to be his damn bodyguard, why the hell does he look like a corpse?!"

Kirishima sighed and ended his phone call, "Takaba, calm down. It was a freak accident, do you think I intended to let something like this happen?"

"What do you mean "freak accident"?", completely disregarding questioned directed towards him, Takaba pressed for more answers, "Did one of his enemies try to kill him?!"

By now, the worry was evident in his voice, and he was sure that hot tears had welled up in his eyes.

His own father had been the victim to a "freak accident", and by the grace of God, he managed to pull through...it was terrible, a terrible bloody mess, and Takaba could not even fathom Asami being in the same situation.

"It wasn't anything terribly serious, so you can calm down. While normally, I wouldn't so easily provide you with information regarding Asami, I think now, I can oblige. We were-"

"And who," one of the members of the crowd spoke, and Takaba's grip on Kirishima loosened instantly, as he turned to see who the interrupter was, "are you, to be warranted such important information?"

She was tall, and absolutely gorgeous. Pale and cunning, she mirrored Asami almost identically, had it not been for certain features being slightly off, he would have assumed this to be Asami's twin sister.

"I'm-"

"No one important, just look at his clothing," from behind her came another figure dressed smartly like Asami normally was. Unlike the other, however, his hair hung messily in his face, almost obscuring his eyes. His hand's were buried in his pocket, and his dark gaze pierced Takaba's soul, "You look like a dirty puppy, just helpless...what business do you have with our brother? Surely, you must be the cleaning lady."

_I kind of am..._Takaba thought weakly, feeling slightly intimidated by the wealthiness in front of him.

Like he assumed, these were Asami's siblings, they looked exactly like him.

they were slightly younger, but that hardly deterred their distaste for him.

"Ah, let me introduce you," Kirishima adjusted his glasses and stepped away from the puzzled photographer, "Isadora Asami, Asami's younger sister," he motioned to the beautiful woman standing before him, "And Hideo Asami, Asami's younger brother."

Hideo snorted, still baffled by Takaba's appearnce, "And you would be_"  
"Takaba Akihito," he introduced himself before Kirsihima could slander his title anymore than he had himself, "I'm Asami's assistant."

"And i'm his father," Takaba jumped at the harshness of the voice that seemed to come from nowhere, and nearly yelped when he saw the ageless being.

Hardly a touch of grey had lightened this man's hair, and his face was nearly free of wrinkle's, save for the areas around his eyes.

Like his children, he dressed rather expensively, and smartly. His suit was well tailored and dark, most likely mirroring his gaunt personality.

He bore a striking resemblance to all of his children, and sported the same golden eyes that Asami did. Accept, his gaze was crueler and stern. Takaba felt trapped under a microscope as these three beings burned holes into his soul.

It didn't help that Kirishima had moved away from Takaba, therefore, leaving him alone, on his own.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a red-faced, panting young woman_who, like the others in the room, bore a air of prestige.

However, she wasn't related to Asami, at least not as far as Takaba could tell.

Her heels clicked on the floor as she entered the room, roughly brushing past Takaba and almost knocking him off of his feet, as she made her way to the bed.

"Ryuichi..." her voice was tight as she breathed his name. Slowly, she leaned over the bed, and gently stroked his face.

Takaba stiffened at the gesture, and moved forward to stop it. But a quick reality check, and Mr. Asami's glance from behind him told him to stay put.

The siblings' gazes softened at the act committed by the woman, and they moved forward to comfort her.

Her shoulders shook slightly as she looked at the figure in the bed, and a trail of tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

"It's okay Kotomi," Hideo placed a warming hand on her shoulder, "he'll be okay."  
"Why..." she whispered, "if he only listened to me...and..and stopped all of this, than may-"

"It was a freak accident," against his better judgment, Takaba chimed in to the private conversation, "None of his enemies attacked him."  
She straightened up, obviously offended by his outburst.

"Who are you? I've known Ryiuchi for years, and I know what he does! You don't know anything about him," she hissed, "Don't act like you do."

Boiling with rage, Takaba made to counter her claim, "Actu-"  
"Don't worry about him," Isadora cut him off, "he's just...a cleaning boy."

As if a light had been turned off, this Kotomi went back to ignoring Takaba, and back to oogling over an unconscious Asami.

"Maybe we can start over, Ryu," she said quietly, but loud enough for Takaba to hear, "just you and me...again."

TO say Takaba was baffled was an understatement, to say he was petrified_That about nailed it.

Even Mr. Asami, who had remained emotionless during the duration of his stay, had made his way to the crying woman, and attempted to comfort her.

While not crying outwardly, Takaba's insides were filling with tears.

Tears of embarrassment, tears of anger, tears of sadness...but he would never let these goons see him cry, that would be the end of him!

He wanted to walk_proudly walk over to the bed, he wanted to place his hand on Asami's face, stroke his cheek until he woke up, and he wanted to be there for Asami.

But it would cause too much confusion, their relationship was too dangerous, and obviously very secretive.

_Ha...he hasn't even told his family about me...has he? _Takaba mirthlessly joked with himself, as he debated on whether to remain frozen in place, or to go and claim what was his.

But it seemed the latter was not winning. Unintentionally, he felt like he didn't belong in the frame.

Kirishima had phoned Asami's own family before he had contacted Takaba, and in addition, requested this woman as well.

They all seemed very familiar with Asami, very comfortable, and very relaxed around him. Depending on the day, Takaba was neither of those around the Crime Lord, and was in fact, always trying to escape from Asami.

Not because he was scared, but because he loved to give his rear a break.

A chilling thought crept within his mind as he watched the scene before him. Had this Kotomi, perhaps, been like Takaba at a time, had she been an object of Asami's?

Maybe even more...

A shuffling from the bed had disrupted his train of thought, and suddenly, even the wallflower, Kirishima, had migrated to the bed side.

_Screw these people, I do know Asami!_ He reaffirmed himself as he marched to the bedside, and rudely shoved his way through the crowd of rude people.

He ignored the ugly looks they cast at him, and instead leaned over to Asami's bed, nervously anticipating his wake.

Suddenly, Kirishima had stepped out to get the doctor, leaving Takaba alone with the Asami's and Kotomi.

If Mr. Asami, or the others had any intent of inject ill conversation into the moment, then they were swiftly dissuaded when Asami's eyes slowly fluttered opened.

Everyone around the bed seemed to be holding their breaths, and even Kitomi was silent as the form below them wriggled out of his thick cocoon of sheets.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Takaba moved closer to Asami's side and helped him sit up, as he was obviously disoriented due to his sudden wake up.

The others behind Takaba made small noises of protest at his actions, but he didn't let that stop him.

Asami was his, he didn't care what anyone else said or thought...he was all his.

However, Takaba didn't miss that deep gaze that Asami had cast at him during their small exchange.

It wasn't as if Asami hadn't looked at Takaba before, but this was different.

His eyes were staring directly into Takaba's soul, dissecting his very being, delving deeper and deeper into him.

It was unsettling, almost scary, so scary that Takaba had to look away as he sat the older man up. He looked at the others, but only for a while, and as expected, his gaze returned to Akihito.

"Ryiuchi..." Kotomi began, earning a quick glance from the disoriented man, but as quickly as it happened, it ended.

He was back to looking at Akihito.

Kotomi gasped in disbelief, and Takaba fought the urge to smirk. _That's right, back of bitch..._He triumphantly thought.

Not even Asami's siblings, or his father could stop him from staring the photographer down...

"Asami...it's me," tired of the awkwardness of the moment, Takaba began to speak, "Akihito...what happened to you?"

the tenderness of his voice did not go unnoticed by the entourage behind them, and Takaba was not deaf to their sounds of disappointment. Yet he continued with the talk, he needed this more than any of them did, even the crying Kotomi.

"Are you okay...?"

Asami looked at him and tilted his head slightly, his dark hair falling in his face as he did so.

Takaba's face reddened at the look, but he forced his emotions away to ensure Asami's well being.

When the older man did not answer a second time, he tried for a third.

"Asa-"  
"Who are you?"

Four times, he'd been either directly or indirectly asked that question, in less than an hour.

And now it had been a fifth.

Though unlike his peers, Asami's voice was laced with no malice or hate, scorn of crudity, just curiosity.

And a little bit of confusion.

The shock came seconds later, and Takaba felt the life draining from his body...Asami didn't remember him.

"It's me...i'm..." but what could he say? _I'm the photographer that you have sex with every night? _Of course not...he just couldn't.

"You're what?" Asami inquired, his silky voice deep and leveled, like always, "Do I know you? In fact, I don't think I know myself th-"

Kotomi swung her arms around Asami's massive build before he could continue, and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "It's alright Ryo," she sniffled, "we're here, we'll help you?"  
"I don't know you either," he said, as he gently removed her from around him and looking at the people above him, "or any of you."

"We're your family," Isadora began, "I'm your younger sister, and this," she pointed to Hideo, "Is your younger brother."

"And I'm your father," the older man kindly addressed, "and we're all here to help you how we will."

Asami nodded, quite accepting of his situation, despite his memory loss.

"But what about him," he looked to Takaba, "he seems so...familiar...who are you to me?"

_Your lover, your boyfriend, your sex toy, your kitten, your secret, your-_

"Cleaning boy, I think," Hideo quickly supplied, "He takes care of the things around your...it's been years since i've actually seen you, what do you live in?"

Takaba was speechless, as nothing, absolutely nothing he could say would help him now. He and Asami, as far as he was concerned, were a secret. Asami never told anyone about him, and Takaba never told anyone about Asami.

Granted, the only ones who knew about the two were Fei Long, Mikhail Arbatov and Asami's two trusted bodyguards.

But Kirishima wasn't willing to stand up for him, Suoh was nowhere to be found, and Fei Long and Mikhail were hundreds of miles away.

He stepped back quickly, as the family got closer, as they put on a greater lie..Kotomi had resumed her place next to Asami, and had happily proclaimed herself as a childhood friend, but Takaba was not stupid.

He knew exactly what she was hinting at.

The doors opened swiftly, and in came Kirishima, with the doctor on his tail. He stepped further back to give them their space, and sighed when Kotomi let go of Asami in order to let the physician evaluate his patient.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Looks like that falling pot took a tougher toll than we imagined," the doctor began, returning fifteen minutes after the initial test, "it appears Asami-sama has been diagnosed with severe memory loss. His cat scans show major brain injury."

Everyone but Takaba gasped, he was still stumped at Asami's reaction towards him.

He knew it wasn't the Crime Lord's fault, but the fact that Takaba had been forgotten hurt like hell...and now he was barely hanging on to Asami.

Obviously, the family did not like Takaba, and Kotomi seemed to loath him the most...and with this development...Takaba would be out of the way in no time.

Though he never missed a chance to steal a glance at Takaba, Asami was deep into conversation with the people around him.

In a relationship composed completely of sex, there was little Takaba could say to Asami at the moment. Especially in public.

"How long will it last," Mr. Asami asked the doctor, "will he ever recover?"

"It could take years before he remembers," the doctor began solemnly, "a case as severe as this...I haven't seen in ages...try to reintroduce old things to him, but do so slowly, perhaps it will bring back memories, but with cases like this, we can never be sure."

"Don't worry, Ryu-kun," Kotomi reassured the older man, "You'll be okay."  
Asami looked slightly irritated as she leaned so closely on him, but let her remain nevertheless.

Takaba stood in the corner, avoiding the conversation and avoiding the gaze.

He felt hurt and betrayed.

The happiness was overwhelming, the joy was sickening...he wanted to leave.

He needed to leave.

And he did.

Quickly, he turned on his heels and darted out of the door. Speed walking down the hallway, he darted into an elevator seconds before it closed, and waited impatiently on the wall as the other occupants selected their floors.

Once towards the bottom, he sped out of the metal box, into the waiting room, and outside into the parking lot.

With no car, or motorcycle, he made run for it...

The cool winder wind blew on his face. Small speckles of frost brushed his skin, and perhaps froze his tears.

Faster and faster he ran. Past cars, past people, past buildings...he ran until his lungs burned, until his legs ached, until he could run no more.

He sought his refuge on a park bench, just underneath a tree.

He didn't care that his feet had gotten wet during his insane sprint and that he could no longer feel them, didn't care that he didn't have a jacket on, or that his eyes were burning...he just didn't care.

The sobbing came as expected, and it was a cruel and vicious sob.

He didn't deserve to be forgotten, he didn't! He would have rather been dumped then forgotten...but the world was just that evil.

Burying his head in his hands, Takaba let all his pain and frustration out.

"Mission trip volunteers needed! Physicians needed, journalist needed, cooks needed, photographers needed!" a piercing voice had yanked him out of his misery, and slowly, he looked at the newly formed crowd of youths that had invaded his serenity.

Even though Takaba was clearly the only occupant in the park, besides this group, they all began to call like more people were their.

They were obviously confused.

"Mission trip volunteers needed!"

"Physicians!"

"Engineers!"

"Carpenter!"

"Builder!"

"Journalist!"

"Photographers!"

He looked up at the last mention, and unintentionally, caught the eye of one of the screaming members. Despite Takaba's ugly demeanor, the young man trotted over towards the photographer, oblivious to the pain he'd just been subjected to.

"We need volunteers to go with us to Iran and other war torn countries_but we also help with relief groups, we're with a church," he began, taking a seat by Takaba, "but you don't have to be religious or anything like that, you just need to want to build an orphanage...hey, are you okay?"

So the man finally caught on...though his looks had temporarily distracted Takaba from his sorrow.

This man looked no older than Takaba, though bore distinctive differences.

His hair was an array of colors, unnatural colors that ranged from green to blue, purple to red, and any other color in the rainbow.

He was pale, with dark eyeshadow, and piercings going up both of his ears...not to mention, his hair had been spiked with gel.

"You must be cold," he inferred, removing his own black coat and draping it over Takaba, "here, borrow mine, I have another one at home."

Takaba gasped at his arms. Tattoo's covered the pale skin like splatter paint.

In all honesty, it looked like an artist had thrown up over this strange, yet familiar figure.

Despite his outlandish features, something about his eyes looked familiar...and not to mention...the facial structure.

Had he seen him in the paper? Takaba coudl've sworn he looked like a model or something.

"-in a couple of weeks, but you can always chose the next one. You'll have to sign your own waiver, because you could die you know_Don't worry, i've been many times, and i've only gotten stabbed and grazed by a bullet. _And, _ I am deaf in my left ear...but that's because a bomb when off close to me, but that was in another country...so what do you say, will you think about it? Oh, and sometimes we go with the ARMY, but the American one. But they're pretty nice-"

"Yes!" the answer sorta came out, and Takaba had no control of it...he wanted to go back it, but the look in this man's eyes told him otherwise, it told him to continue to say yes, to believe in himself.

_You're more than a cleaning boy, you're more than what Asami's world makes you out to be. _

Not only that, but this gaze told Takaba that this colorful youth could relate to what the photographer was going through, and if not to that extent, could relate somehow.

And above all else, the gaze told him that things, despite the situation with Asami, despite his terrible relatives, were going to be okay.

"Yes," he repeated, slightly more leveled, slightly more in-tuned with himself, "Yes, i'll consider."  
"Great," the younger man patted him on the shoulder and stood up, "I'm Keichi Shuu, by the way...and here's the booklet," he fumbled in the back pocket of his dark jeans, and pulled out a small booklet, "This has all you need to know in it," he waved a hand as he began to walk away, no doubt to wrangle more nonexistent volunteers, "Oh, and keep the coat!"

Takaba watched as Keichi ran into the distance, hands in his pocket, and calling out. Members from his group did the same, following him further into the wooded areas.

He looked at the small booklet, and put it in the large coat pocket.

Sighing, he stood up and tightened the warmth around him.

If he wanted to even consider this mission trip, he needed to survive...meaning, he needed to go back home to Asami and his rude entourage.

He didn't even know what he was doing. Too may conflicts were tearing him apart from the inside.

But for certain, he would not lose Asami to Kotomi, no matter what, he could not.

Even if all the odds were against him...he couldn't lose Asami.

Because, if he lost Asami, he would most defiantly lose himself.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Thankfully, neither Mr. Asam, Kotomi, nor Asami's snidey siblings were around when he a returned to the Penthouse. Though their presence remained.

He could see clothing and food, and as expected, the place was a mess.

_Commence the cleaning boy_, Takaba thought helplessly, as he waddled to the sink and began to clean the dishes. His body was aching from his spirited sprint, thus it hurt to move around quickly.

He wanted to sleep, but this place was such a mess. Asami would not be pleased if he woke up to a mess.

"Is this all you do for me?" Asami asked, from his position against the wall.

Takaba gasped, he hadn't even noticed Asami.

"I-uh...well, what do you remember?" Takaba began, unwilling to spill his guts to Asami, he didn't need him telling his family.

"I told you," Asami moved besides Takaba, "I don't remember anything, but you must be important to me."  
Takaba blushed at the close proximity, and looked away to avoid suspicion, "Well, I'm certainly more than a cleaning boy."

"A secretary then? I _think_ I own a business, though I'm not entirely sure," he started, "or an assistant?"

"Photographer," Takaba corrected, "I'm a photographer."

"Hmm...what business would you have around me, it seems like you'd be nothing short of a nuisance,"he chided teasingly, "So really, what are you to me?"

The sheer seriousness in the last phrase had unsettled Takaba, yet reminded him that the Asami _he _knew was not dead, but very much alive.

Behind those confused golden eyes, was the man that would dominate Takaba in mere seconds.

"I really don't know, what I am to _you,_" he did not lie either, he was completely unsure of what to say, "I would like to think...think that we were..."  
"Were what, do not be afraid to speak," Asami leaned in, "Just say it. I want to know."

_Were we ever lovers, or did you just use me. What you were to me...was it what I was to you? Did you love me Asami? _

"Are you a selective mute-" Takaba had cut Asami off swiftly, and against his judgment, had locked lips with the man above him, no doubt taking him by surprise.

If there was anything other than a blow job that Takaba could give to Asami to make him remember, it was a kiss.

He closed his own eyes, completely unsure if Asami had done the same. He didn't care though, he just needed this, he wanted this, and Asami needed it to.

Or so he would like to believe.

For the need of oxygen, he broke his kiss, and stepped back, staring into the confused eyes of Asami.

He paled.

_God...he doesn't remember me...he doesn't fucking remember me..._

"Akihito..." he breathed, his voice distant and confused, lacking all sense of confidence.

But he, _Asami, _said Takaba's name, he said _his name. _

"Yes...yes! It's me, Akihito! It's me!" his voice cracked with sadness and joy, "I'm Akihito...i'm you-"

"Why don't you just clean up this mess?" Kotomi had crept on them, when, Takaba didn't know. But she had, and though he was unsure of she had witnessed the exchange between them, their close proximity angered her greatly.

"Asami, come to bed," she reached to him, and gently grabbed his arm, "Come, you need to rest, and you_" she glared at Takaba, "need to clean! _Now!" _

The pure disdain in her voice unsettled him.

Asami locked his gaze on Takaba, even as Kotomi led him out of the kitchen.

Though Asami didn't remember him completely, the sheer mention of his own name had sent shivers down his spine...perhaps he had a chance. _No, you do have a chance, don't let that bitch take what's yours. _

He shook his hands out, and pulled out the booklet from his coat pocket.

_Join our Mission Trip. _

_Visit an array of places. Experience life through the eyes of others. _

He flipped the page to the various locations they visited, and aided.

_Iran, Iran, Afghanistan, Cuba, Venezula, Haiti, North Africa, and Venezuela are just some of the places we visit..._he sighed, this was a death wish, and these kids were crazy.

But so was he. Maybe, if things with Asami went to hell, he'd actually, truly consider.

For now, however, all that mattered to him was Asami and the small possibility that he did remember him, that he could be happy again.

He pushed the Mission Trip to the back of his mind.

**By the end of the week (hopefully Sunday), I hope to have a new chapter of Entertaining Angels( (i'm nearly done with the second chapter) I already have an ending for it, and i'm trying to finish it before the end of April) , than later next week, Walk the Track. This has just been bugging me for the longest. Why add a mission trip if Takaba wants to remember Asami, if he's gone, won't Asami forget him completely? Who is this Keichi, and what are Kotomi's ulterior motives? And does it not surpirse anyone that Asami's family is all of a sudden acting nice to him, what exactly do they want? And will they get it? Hopefully, if I true to this story, you'll get the answers (and I plan to, it's just too good to give up!) updates will be slow though. Please, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you would like to see more of. **

**Your feedback makes me happy, just no flames please. I recently got back from my Junior retreat, and had tones of fun...just wanted to throw that in there. Anyway, have a nice week, sorry for the spelling errors, read and review, and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, and please do continue to give me your feedback! I love it a lot, and am curious to see what you think about the story. As the title is "Mission Trip", it gives a hint that Aki may go on the mission trip, or may not go. I have both versions in my head, debating on whether he goes, or whether he doesn't. It can go either way up to a certain point. But a mission trip can also be symbolic, so it would make certain since of he didn't go, and it would make perfect sense if he did go. Anyway, please enjoy, and please review! Meanwhile, i'm working on another story, that, hopefully, you like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Things resumed as normally as they could have.

With Asami's memory practically gone, however, life became a challenge. Despite Kotomi's initial argument at Takaba's stay at the Penthouse, the Doctor had recommended that the photographer remain, if anyone wanted Asami to remember anything, his presence was crucial.

He was apart of Asami's lifestyle, the doctor had argued, cleaning boy or not_he would most likely bring back memories. Especially with the fumes he used while cleaning the place up.

Though not too keen on his new title, Takaba was grateful that he was able to stay.

Not only was he grateful about his that, but he was overjoyed that neither Kotomi, nor the Asami family was staying at the Penthouse..

They had chosen a hotel of their choice, no doubt one of extravagant grandeur, thus leaving Takaba alone with Asami.

After Kirishima's reluctance to stand up for Takaba during the small stay in the hospital, he refused to speak or even look at the older man.

It was evident that Kirishima wanted Akhito gone, but to not even stand up for him when he was practically being attacked by Asami's family? That was utter bullshit.

He should not have expected any less of the man.

Presently, he stood above the stpve, cooking a small breakfast for Asami. Due to his medication, Asami's appetite had been diminished slightly, and he wasn't entirely accustomed to eating Takaba's large meals.

Takaba heard the shower water stop abruptly, and was thankful that Asami had at least remembered how to clean himself properly.

Takaba had woken up two hours before six, and cleaned himself immediately. After that, came house work, and work at seven.

Since the incident with Asami, Takaba took it upon himself to wake up earlier than the older man, and avoid him as much as possible.

It had been a little over two weeks, and Asami still showed no signs of recollection. Takaba hated to think that he was...angry...but he felt slightly neglected.

Very neglected.

He knew that the amnesia was no fault of Asami's, but perhaps he could have been more careful when walking through Tokyo, so then a window would not fall on him.

Angrily, he stirred the rice in an attempt to distract himself from his current predicament.

He just needed to finish breakfast, an then he'd be on his way. Maybe his boss would make him work over time.

That meant more time away from Asami and his snobby family.

Takaba could deal with that.

It gave him all the more time to clear his head and think, think about his purpose in Asami's life.

"That smells good," the deep voice from behind startled him, yet he only flinched slightly. Other than that, he gave no indication of Asami's presence behind him, and continued cooking the food below him.

"It's going to burn if you keep it there like that," he informed Takaba, as he made to help, "Here, let-" 

Takaba slapped Asami's hand away, and glared angrily at the older man, "Just go in away and leave me alone."

Asami's golden eyes widened with surprised, but darkened with a clouded understanding.

Inside, Takaba felt like shit, but presently, he didn't care, as this was not the first time he lashed out at Asami.

Asami, as usual, responded silently and efficiently. He left Takaba to his own devices, though the hurt was clearly evident in the older man's eyes.

Brain damage to such a degree was no joke, and though his attempts to stop his bouts of anger were failing him, he needed to try harder, as this was the Akihito that Takaba knew.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Some minutes later, he fixed Asami a small portion of the meal he made, and began to tedious task of finding out which room Asami had migrated to.

It obviously wasn't the living room, nor the kitchen, nor any of the spare rooms.

He wasn't surprised to find him in the master bed room, sitting on the edge of the large mattress, and staring into space.

It was moments like these when Takaba tricked himself, when he believed that Asami would turn around and be _normal _again. But that wasn't the case, ever.

Like predicted, at the sound of Akihito's feet against the surface below, Asami broke away from his "staring contest", and regarded Takaba with such lost eyes.

Pushing his anger into the pit of his stomach, Takaba walked towards Asami with the plate in his hand.

"I figured you may not be feeling well," Takaba lied, taking a seat beside Asami, "so I guess it was good that I told you to leave, huh?"  
"I was feeling well, until you told me to leave," Asami replied bluntly, "many of my confrontations with you leave me feeling worse than I did before. You confuse me, a lot."

Takaba sighed, "I...i don't_I just get angry at times."  
"Random times," Asami pressed on, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

Takaba grunted and placed the plate in Asami's lap, "There's breakfast, and you know how to get lunch," he stood up quickly, "i'll be late tonight, though your family should be coming, so they'll keep you company. If you need anything-"  
"I don't feel for them," Asami interrupted, "not like I feel for you...when i'm with you, I feel warm inside, like you made me happy. But when I'm with them, even Kotomi...i feel cold."

Takaba looked below at the older man, his eyes hard and calculating.

"Why don't you just tell me the truth, the truth that you know," Asami whispered, his tone a pleading one, "then we could be happy?"

"That's the thing, Asami," Takaba raised his voice slightly, and kept a firm manner in his words, "i don't know if we ever _were _happy, in fact, I don't know what the hell we were! I shouldn't have to tell you a damn thing! _You don't have the right to forget me!_"

"Was I really that cruel to you? Maybe if you-" and it happened in a second, without thinking, or without hesitation, Takaba had raked his hand across Asami's face.

It seemed as if time stopped, and as if the sound had erupted minutes later. The mark slower than that.

Nevertheless, his raised hand, Asami's slightly tilted head, and a plate of perfectly good food wasted on the floor spoke the unspoken truth.

Takaba had slapped Asami, and he wasn't done either, "It wasn't easy being me with you! Okay!? Do you understand that, I loved and _hated _you, and you didn't fucking care! I wasn't anything but property to you, I wasn't even human-"

"Akihito, I-"  
"Shut the hell up, and let me speak my mind for once!" his plea rang throughout the penthouse, and Asami did as he was asked, though he avoided Takaba's gaze at all times.

"I...I don't know Asami! I don't know how on Earth you could forget _me, _and what you've taken from me! Or-or the kind of person you've made me! I just, ugh!"

He turned abruptly one his heels, and began an angry stride out of the room.

"Akihito, where are you going?" somewhat defeated, and silent, Asami's hushed voice chimed out of the room, "You're always going away."

Takaba practically screamed, "Why the hell do you care? So you can have your men follow me, and drag me back to you!?"

"I-if you hate me so much, than why did you kiss me?" Asami had gathered enough courage to follow Takaba, and gently grab his arm, "Why did you kiss me like you meant it?"

His eyes were hard, his expression heartless, "Because that's what you forced me to do, every single day. I just got used to it, I suppose."

Asami gasped, his eyes wide, and he quickly let Akihito go, "I did what...did I-"  
"Yeah, you did. You did a lot...and just in case you interested," be resumed his walk, refusing to look back at Asami, "I _was _ going to work...but now I think i'll take the day off and go to church. Granted, I'm not religious, but there's something there i'm interested in. I'd invite you to go with me...but that implies you have a chance of actually going to Heaven."

Takaba never once looked back, not even as he grabbed his camera case and put on his coat.

He had no idea how much his words had twisted Asami's already frail mind.

Needless to say, the man was slowly becoming his own enemy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

It was not until he was outside, well away from the penthouse, and on his way to this "church", did his emotions actually get to him.

He was a terrible person, a shitty and ungrateful person.

_How could you say those things to him, you idiot! He doesn't know...he felt warm around you..._

The tears were a norm now, and Takaba had found it impossible to prevent his floodgates from breaking.

Not once in his life had he felt so horrible, so abusive, and so unrecognizable.

Goodness, he hoped he hadn't hurt Asami too badly, he hoped the older man had not taken the words to heart.

More importantly, he hoped that he could be forgiven.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_So this boy isn't just some maid, _Hideo smirked as he leaned on the door frame, for neither Takaba nor Asami had noticed his arrival, _kid's got a spark. _

And a spark did he have. Before that little debate, Hideo had thought nothing of him, and like the rest of his family, voted on trashing the photographer, along with Asami, when their goal had been achieved.

But...he was a jewel, that was for sure...a jewel that Hideo selfishly craved.

He smirked. Club Sion, and this little brat?

Now that seemed like Heaven to him. Of course, he'd have to tell his _own_ brat at home that he'd be buying a little pet. He sighed, his son was with the bitch, his ex-wife.

She and Kotomi had a lot in common, like being able to tear a man's heart out in mere seconds.

Asami was so vulnerable right now, he was foolish enough to believe that his family actually cared about him, though his automatic acceptance of Kotomi had surprised him even more.

She was a trained killer, and when she was done with Asami, she would have no problem back stabbing him, literally.

If Asami only regained his memory, than he'd have no trouble remembering why he cut off connection with many of them years ago.

He just hoped it didn't extinguish the bright flame that burned deep within the "cleaning boy", for he wanted it all to himself.

All of it.

His smirk grew as he began walking to Asami's room, to help his brother in any way. He'd heard the slap, and something large crashing to the floor.

Suddenly, the image of Asami's two right-hand men floated into Hideo's mind.

He did not trust him, especially Kirishima.

They needed to be eradicated quickly.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, and sorry for such a sucky chapter, as well as any errors! It's terrible, but it's all i've got for chapter 2! Originally, I debated on whether I should post it or not, but it contained a crucial part to the story, that I couldn't merge with anything else, so here ya go. I'm posting a new story tomorrow, as well as updating others by the end of the week, so please enjoy this one. As for Aki's personality, he's just getting angry, frustrated, and mad. Mostly, he's mad at Asami for forgetting him, which is where his anger is stemming from. Secondly, Hideo will be a problem. The next chapter is the Mission Trip meeting, and we see whether Takaba takes the trip or not, not to mention, there'll be more Kotomi, so stick with it, review and enjoy! God bless!**


End file.
